Stone and Sand
by star-dreamer09
Summary: My first attempt at Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. This is a Ronny and Tyzonn fic, so please Read, Review, and Enjoy! Dependence now up! Sequeal to Yield
1. Friends

_Friends_

To think, it all started with us as "enemies". She thought that I was evil, and I was just doing what I thought that I had to do to get by. If you would have told me two months ago that I would end up here, surrounded by these people who care about me, I would have laughed in your face. I keep thinking that I'm in a dream and that I'm going to wake up any minute and find myself back in my previous, scaly form. But the days have passed by, and I have yet to wake up from this wonderful dream.

Everybody has been really friendly to me, and has taught me fascinating things about earth. Like Will for instance; He has taught me about fashion and these so called "moves". He told me that "the chicks dig guys with smooth moves," whatever that means. All this "flirting" doesn't mean much to me, not as much as it seems to mean to Will. I really don't care about any of those girls; I don't even know any of their names. The only one I really care about impressing is…her. Ever since I saw her face, her smile, her eyes…I haven't been able to get her out of my head, even for a slight minute. Everything reminds me of her, and I always hear her laughter in my ears. Whenever she is around me, I always get tongue tied and start to sweat. I have never been this way around anyone before, especially no girl. She's just…special to me. My stomach feels like I'm being tickled from the inside whenever I see her or think of her. I can't believe I almost ruined my chance of seeing her again, twice. It's hard to imagine that I was that stupid to think that leaving her and the rest of the team was the right thing to do. But, when she touched my hands, with her soft, velvet ones, I guess my mouth formed a mind of its own. I'm glad that it did though. However, I can't tell her any of this. We've only really been around each other for a few weeks. I'm just privileged to call her a friend. That's one step up from an acquaintance. And I'm happy with that. Anything that makes us closer is good. Yes, I'm glad my foolish words and pride didn't get in the way of us just being friends.

**Authors note: **Ronny and Tyzonn are one of my favorite couples and I'm really excited about this challenge. This particular takes place after the episode "Just like me".


	2. Dare

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I can own any of this, except for the idea?

**Authors Note:** This takes place shortly after Man of Mercury II. And thank you for all who reviewed! Greatly appreciated!

_Dare_

Tyzonn stared out the window with a blank expression on his face. The grey, cloudy sky almost perfectly matched the grey of his eyes. The rain that was falling from the sky too matched his eyes; one tear drop fell out of his emotionless eyes while he sat beside the water condensate window. He thought that everyone had gone off on their own to play pool or something along those lines, leaving him with his thought. Little did he know that one member stayed behind. Ronny quietly walked into the small room and stared at Tyzonn for a few minutes, just to soak in his quiet form. For some unexplainable reason, she was scarred to approach him. To Ronny, this was an unfamiliar experience. She never was the shy type. She could usually talk to anybody at anytime about anything. But with Tyzonn, it was different. With him, she usually got tongue tied and couldn't put complete thoughts together logically. Eventually, after a long battle between her brain and her feet, her feet won and carried her to the window where Tyzonn sat.

"Hey there, what are you up to?" Ronny found herself whispering to Tyzonn. Why she was whispering, she had no idea. Nobody else was even close to being near the two. Apparently, she had startled him because his entire body jumped when she began to speak. When he realized who it was that snuck up to him, he visibly relaxed and just shrugged his shoulders to answer her question.

"Noting, really." He said nonchalantly. However, Ronny saw something in his eyes; something was wrong. Seeing that he didn't turn back around to face the falling rain, Ronny saw it as an invite to sit and join him, so she did. She began to sit down, and as she did so, Tyzonn shifted over to make room for her.

"Hey," she gently said while putting her hand on his arm carefully, "what's wrong?" With that, his head dropped slightly. "And don't say nothing." She added before he had to chance to answer with that response. So instead, he just let out a small sigh. "Come on, you can tell me." She quietly prodded. She then bent her head down and cocked it to the left slightly so she could see his face and he could see hers. "Please." She begged in a whispering tone.

"Okay." He whispered in defeat, knowing that she wasn't going to let up. Laying his arms over his knees, he began to explain his feelings to Ronny. If it were anybody else, he would have just shrugged them off and blamed it on allergies or something stupid and silly like that. But Ronny was different, he had a soft spot for her, and he was beginning to realize this as he stared into her deep and concerned eyes. They truly were filled with worry and sympathy. "I know it's kind of dub, but I still don't think I should be here." he confessed. Ronny began to open her mouth to rebuttal, until she was interrupted. "And don't say that's completely ridiculous because you deserve to be here." She closed her mouth. They had only been around each other for a couple of days and he already could read her mind. "It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just that I don't trust myself. I couldn't stand loosing any of you like I lost my other team, especially you." With that last remark, he looked at her after starring at his hands the entire time. Ronny was shocked by his last comment, but after seeing the slight fear in his eyes, she decided to push it away for the moment.

"It's okay, really. If I was in you shoes, I would be terrified. I don't think I could be as calm as you are about this whole ordeal." She stated rather calmly, compared to her normally hyper self. "I know it's going to take time, but you just have to learn to trust yourself…I trust you." Tyzonn didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Thanks." He finally admitted, but he never really smiled. Seeing that he was still upset, Ronny tried a different approach. She sat up straight, causing him to look at her in confusion.

"Let's play a game!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay?" Tyzonn responded in confusion. He had yet to understand her randomness. "What game?"

"Truth or Dare. Have you ever heard of that game?" She asked, remembering that he wasn't use to earth customs or games.

"No, no I haven't. But it doesn't sound too complicating."

"Oh it's not. Here. All you do is ask Truth or Dare to a person. Then, they pick which one they want to do. For instance, if you pick truth, I get to ask you any question and you have to answer it truthfully. But, if you pick dare, I get to pick something for you to do and you have to do it. Make sense?" He nodded his head in comprehension. "Okay, so, Ty, truth or dare?" she asked, beginning the game.

"Truth." He decided to play it on the safe side, at least for the first round. Ronny had to of come up with some really ridiculous dares.

"Okay, umm, got it. If you were a girl, what would you want your name to be?"

"I've always been fond of the name Veronica. It always had a nice ring to it. I don't know why though." Ronny sat there in shock. _Did he know that Veronica was my name, or is that a coincidence_ "Ronny?"

"What?" she asked, once he snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I said truth or dare, it's your turn."

"Oh umm, truth."

"Okay, hmm. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"That's an easy one. I'd visit your home planet. I mean, you got to see earth where I got to grow up, I want to see where you grew up at and see what its like." He just nodded his head in understanding, but Ronny saw the spark of interest that glittered in his eyes. Ronny then smirked on the inside. "Ty, truth or dare?" she asked in a goofy, complete fake, sinister like voice.

"I'll take my chances on dare this time." _Perfect_ Ronny thought to herself.

"Ty, I dare you to not smile." She said with a side smirk. His brow furred in confusion, until he saw that she was trying to make him smile, to try to make him happy. Then she did something that he did not expect; she grabbed his hands and laced her fingers through his. He looked down for a moment at their attached hands, then back up to her face to find a small, hopeful smile on her face. He couldn't help it. A small smile snuck onto his face. After that, Ronny's small smile transformed into a larger one and she let out a small laugh.

"The dare was not to smile." She joked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." He answered still smiling.

"No really, it looks good on you. I like it." She said, trying to ignore his apology. But then he caught her off guard and wrapped his arms around her gently, into a comfortable hug. At first she tensed up at his initial action, but quickly melted into his strong arms and returned the hug. They sat like that for a few minutes, fitting perfectly into each others arms. Little did they know, the rain had stopped and the sun had come out.

"Hey Ty, Ronny. Where have you two been all d-"Mack began to say as he rounded the corner, but stopped once he saw the two hugging. He noticed the look on Ronny's face; the way her eyes were closed and the content, soft smile on her face, as the same with Tyzonn. However, he noticed even more how their heads were leaning into each other. Mack then leaned against the frame of the door for a few seconds, watching two of his close friends in complete happiness. He decided to leave the two, as not to interrupt their private moment. But before he left, he whispered something into the air, really for no one to actually hear, but intended for the two people in the room.

"Way to go, you deserve it." Then he left with a smile of satisfaction on his own face.

**Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed it. I added a couple of lines from some actuall episodes but in different seasons. Let's see how many of you can pick up on them. Also, when I was writting this, it kind of reminded me of Switchfoots song _Dare you to Move._ That is one of my favorite songs...I just thought that it kind of fit in this short story.


	3. Secret

**Disclaimer: **What, you think I own them….Hahaha! That's a funny one! Tell me another one, come on, I'm always in the mood for a good laugh!

**Authors note: **Thanks to all the reivews! They are all greatly appreciated. And in the last chapter, there was two quotes from former seasons. DragonChild85 had one of them: _No really, it looks good on you_ from SPD and the other one well, it's more of a similar experince. _I wouldn't want to hurt any of you, especially you_ from DT when Trent revieled to Kira who he really was. Ok, enough ranting...onto the story!

_Secret_

Five of the six rangers sat in the living room, crowded around a book that was sitting on the table, between them all. Even Spenser and Mr. Harford were there. Laughter and "awes" could be heard from every part of the house. Will sat next to Dax on one of the two couches, while Spenser and Mr. Harford pulled up chairs near the table. Tyzonn leaned over the couch that Rose and Mack were sitting on.

"And this one…oh this one is great! Me, mom, and dad went to the beach, and I didn't understand the concept of "swimming dippers" quiet yet, so when mom wasn't looking, I tore down my dipper and ran towards the ocean. Mom started screaming at me to come back. It was like she was embarrassed or something." Mack explained, referring to the picture of him when he was two, running towards the ocean with his rear end faced towards the camera and his mom chasing after him. The room exploded in laughter after Mack finished his story.

"You always were an… open… child." Mr. Hartford said between his sprits of laughter.

"Hey has anyone seen Ronny, she wouldn't want to miss these opportunities to tease Mack." Dax chimed in, after realizing the yellow ranger's absence.

"No, don't call her in here. She'll never let me live this down. I'm not sure why I'm even letting any of you guys see these." Mack teased.

"Oh come on Mack, It's all in good fun." Rose teased playfully, lightly punching his forearm.

"But no, really, where is Ronny? It isn't like her to hide out on her own." Tyzonn said, slightly confused why Ronny would prefer to be on her own. She wasn't a reserved person who liked to be alone. And almost on que, Ronny walked into the room to find the entire household crowded together.

"Speak of the devil…"Mack began but was quickly cut off by the look that Ronny gave him.

"I resent that comment." She remarked towards Mack, and then she addressed the rest of the household. "What did you guys do, plan a party without me? You know it's not a party unless I'm there right?"

"We were just looking at Mack's baby pictures." Mr. Hartford explained while motioning Ronny to come and join them. She took the empty spot beside Tyzonn, which happened to be directly behind Mack.

"Oh great, now I have your teasing to deal with." Mack teased again.

"Now come on, I'm not that mean; just turn the page so we can see some more pictures." Ronny complained. So with a smile Mack turned the page to reveal a family picture of Mack, his mom, and his dad in front of the ocean. The sun was setting behind them.

"This is my favorite picture," Spenser began. "I remember that day perfectly. It was just after your third birthday party."

"This picture reminds me a lot my own childhood. We don't go swimming where I come from, it was never hot enough to, but the sunset reminds me of the ones I remember from my childhood. Especially the ones I watched with my sister." Tyzonn explained, leaning in to get a better look at the sunset behind the happy family. Still with a smile on his face, Mack turned the page again, but as soon as he did turned the page, everyone busted into laugher at the picture, that is, everyone except for Ronny. She let out a fake chuckle, just to camouflage her distressful situation. Nobody noticed, except for Tyzonn, who caught on to Ronny's awkward behavior and the way she suddenly tensed up.

"Oh I remember that day!" Mack exclaimed. "Mom was out on a trip for a few days and me dad were hyped up sugar, and you can only imagine a three year old after five 'Jumbo Pixy Sticks'." The picture was of Mack and Andrew. Andrew had his hands around Mack's neck, pretending to strangle him, while Mack tried to "escape" with his tongue sticking out.

"Why were you such a hyper child Mack...I don't think that it was the Pixy Sticks that caused this" Rose finally said after her laughing died down.

"Yea Mack, you were quite a goofy kid." Ronny commented with a nervous smile. After that comment, she began to walk out quietly, hoping no one would notice. However, her plan failed.

"Ronny? Where you headed off to?" Mack questioned when he saw Ronny leave suddenly. With her back facing everyone, she stopped dead and her tracks and cringed slightly, trying to come up with a quick lie off the top of her head. She turned around quickly and put on a fake apologetic face.

"Oh sorry I have to leave so soon. All this childhood reminiscing reminded me that I forgot to…call my sister. I haven't talked to her in a couple of months and I think I need to talk to her again. You guys understand right?" She asked, hoping they all would buy her fake story.

"Oh yea, go right ahead, we understand." Rose answered for the rest of the team. With that Ronny gave a thankful smile and walked away rather quickly. Everyone shrugged it off and continued to look at more of Mack's baby pictures. However, Tyzonn too tried to leave inconspicuously. But of course, Will noticed.

"Now where are you off to?" Will questioned.

"I'm just off to learn about Ronny's sister, I didn't even know she had a sister." And he walked off after Ronny.

"Hmm, I didn't know she had one either." Dax stated. Everyone else agreed, but went onto looking at the photo album.

After a couple of minutes of searching through the house, Tyzonn found Ronny in her room with her knees drawn to her chest as she sat on the floor in front of her bed. Her head was also resting on her knees. Her entire body was shaking tremendously. Tyzonn stood at her door way in confusion. He went to walk into her room quietly, so as not to startle her, but when he stepped into her room, one of the floorboards creaked, causing Ronny's head to shoot up in alert. Tyzonn's eyes shut in frustration of startling Ronny and then proceeded to walk into her room, not opening his eyes until the squeaking stopped. Ronny wiped her eyes in attempt to rid her eyes of the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Tyzonn, what are you doing here." She sobbed between her sniffles.

"I came here to see what was wrong. I saw you suddenly tense up. I also know for a fact that you don't have a sister. It's just nobody else caught onto your lie." He explained as he proceeded to take a seat next to her on the floor with his back against her bed.

"I should have known, nothing gets by you." She half laughed. He just smiled sweetly, until her head slightly dropped down again, causing his smile to fall also.

"So, they may not, but I know; something's wrong. Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He tried to tease, tickling her slightly. She didn't bother to smile, she just batted his hand away, and so he stopped, seeing that something truly was troubling her deeply. "Come on, you can tell me. It's just you, me, and the floorboard here. Nobody else is going to find out. I just want to see you happy again."

"You caught on to earth terminology fairly quickly." She mumbled.

"Yes, but that's not that topic at hand now is it. Come on. Please?" She sighed in response, seeing that she was failing at distracting him long enough to forget her problem.

"Well, the problem is basically my entire childhood." She began. Tyzonn just nodded his head, signaling that he was following her story. "Now I've never told anyone this, so if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." See looked at him with stern eyes, proving that this was a non joking matter and that he shouldn't joke about it.

"Promise"

"Okay. Well, ever since I was three, my dad wasn't exactly 'the world's greatest dad'. My mom was never home and my brothers didn't really care about our family. They were always gone. So my family was a pretty broken one. When I was born, my dad wasn't too thrilled to have a girl. He was set on having all boys to fulfill his broken dreams. He was a very angry person Ty. And eventually, he began to take his anger out on me, and me alone. His two boys could do no wrong, but then again, I could do no right in his eyes." Ronny began to tremble as more tears filled her eyes. In attempts to comfort her, Tyzonn put his arm around her shoulders and rested the other one on her right arm. She then took a deep breath and tried to continue. "He beat me, even through high school. I had to try every tactic I could think of to hide the scars and bruises from everyone. I was usually 'sick' from school at least 10 days every year. A lot of people suspected it, but never confronted me about it." She let out a quick shutter at her next though. "The picture of Mack and his dad, it reminded me of a particular day, when he almost killed me. I don't remember why, but he got angry at me, and began to strangle me, until I turned blue and passed out. He then threw me in a closet and left me in there without food for a week. He put me in ICU for two weeks Ty. I was only five." With that, the tears cascaded down her face uncontrollably. Tyzonn instinctively wrapped her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried on him for several minutes. He held her until her crying died down.

"Are you okay now?" He questioned quietly, still holding her close to him. He felt her nod against his chest. She started to speak again when he started to lightly stroke her hair.

"I've never told anyone that, ever in my entire life. It's been the secret of my entire life. You must think that I'm weak; after being away from him for two years, I still cry over what he did to me."

"No, no I don't. In fact, I think you are rather incredible for being able to put up with him all those years and still turn out as amazing you are." She smiled slightly, causing him to also smile.

"Just promise me one thing." She asked, looking up at him.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone, I don't want anybody else knowing about this."

"I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

**Authors note:** Okay, I'm back. I thought that I would take a different perspective on the term 'secret'. Usually people refer to a secret relationship or a secret to get a couple together. Don't get me wrong, I love those stories, in fact, I was just about to write a story like that, until the side of me that refuses to conform and to be unique came out. I thought it was much more original to write about a secret past. Anywho, hope you enjoyed part III of XL!


	4. Youth

**Disclaimer: **I own all of this…all of it! (Now if you actually believed that, you need to take a nice healthy dose of sarcasm…Sarcasm! Does the gulitability good!)

**Authors note: **I just want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me that you guys are taking the time to read all of it and review. It means even more that all of you (even you who don't like the pairing) are enjoying it. Now on a different note, I just want to point out that this story does not coincide with my previous story, secret, and it take place seven years after the mission has ended.

_Youth_

The sound of laughter could be heard in the wind that blew through the tops of the trees. Many people found the sound of kids playing loudly, to the point of annoying, even obnoxious, but to two people, it was a miracle. The couple walked through the park with their hands clasped, complementing each other perfectly, just as gold and silver. At this particular moment, they seemed like all the couples that strolled through the parks in movies; perfect. The two walked in silence, just enjoying each others company as they walked through the park. After crossing the calm, stone bridge, the two found themselves in front of a noise playground, completely consumed by children of all ages. With out uttering a word, they both sat down on a bench in front of the playground, rather than a more quiet location, far from the kids. Tyzonn looked over towards Ronny who was staring at the occupied children with a siren smile.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a kid again." The brunette confessed while still staring at the children's carefree behaviors.

"And why is that?" Tyzonn questioned as he too stared in fascination.

"The question should be, why wouldn't you want to be a kid again. I mean, look at them." Ronny gestured towards them with her free hand. "They are so carefree. They have nothing to worry about except for if they will get to eat at McDonalds later and avoiding the dreadful cooties from the opposite sex. With all the drama and promiscuity that goes along with being an adult, I would kill for that lifestyle."

"They don't call it the innocence of youth for nothing." The blonde pondered as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"We can really learn a lot from kids too." She pondered as she watched the game of red rover begin.

"Do tell." He prodded, intently listening to her thoughts.

"If you look at today's society, all you see is selfish slobs who only care about themselves and the almighty dollar. Not too many people care about what's really important in life, like caring for one another, and just taking five seconds to offer a random person on the street a hello and simple smile. Kids, however, know what's truly important. They don't judge others as quickly as our corrupt world does either. Two kids can be complete strangers one minute, and then they're best friends five minutes later, having the time of their lives."

"That's very true. Kids do have that pure hearts that most adults lack. I guess I'm pretty jealous of them and their pure spirit. If you look at most kids, they usually go out of their way to help others. However, sadly, somewhere along the line of maturity, they loose that purity, and they become, well, corrupted by our selfish and ungrateful world."

"True, but not everyone looses their innocence, their…purity. You didn't" Ronny explained leaning into Tyzonn's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"And neither did you. You kept your purity quiet well. After all, you saved the world, on more than one occasion." He then relaxed his head on hers, noticing that many of the kids were leaving their fun and games to head home. "And that's what I love most about you."

"What? Because I saved the world?" She asked, lifting her head slightly, in a teasing matter.

"Yea, why else?" For that comment, he received a slight punch on the arm. Beginning to laugh, he corrected himself before she got any "madder". "I'm just teasing. I fell for you because of your innocence and heart of gold."

"You got that right." She proudly remarked with a slight grin of satisfaction on her face. She then leaned in to place a light feathery kiss on his lips, as if to reward him for his compliment.

"Ewww!" Their brief moment of peace was interrupted by a small, three year old child that stood before the couple. "That's gross!" He stated. Tyzonn unwrapped his hand from Ronny's and grabbed the little boy and lifted him up into the air.

"Oh, you think that's gross do you?" He asked in a goofy, fake angry, yet playful voice. The young boy began to squeal in excitement as he was swung around in circles in the air, then placed safely onto his father's hip. "So, where are your latest victims?" Ty asked his son. And almost as if on que, Rose and Mack came walking up to their close friends, with two more children. Mack was holding a young girl by the hand that had large brown eyes, and long dark black hair. Rose, however, was holding an infant, no older than six months old in her arms. The baby girl had light brown hair and light grey eyes. As they approached Ronny, Tyzonn, and Caleb, Ronny stood up to accept her baby girl.

"And how were they?" Ronny asked after Rose placed baby Alaina in her mother's arms.

"Perfect angels, as always." Rose responded while picking up her own two year old daughter.

"I wish" Tyzonn muttered slightly but then continued to thank her close friends. "Thanks again for watching them. It was nice to be able to just spend time with each other, especially after the whole pre-mature birth and all."

"No problem, anytime Ty." Mack welcomed back. "So we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, definitely!" Ronny agreed to her close friends. "Until then. Now what do you say to them Caleb.

"Thank you Uncle Mack and Aunt Rose!" piped Caleb as he eagerly waved good-bye. The two couples waved good-bye to each other and began to walk home. "Mommy, I think Lanny has cooties." Caleb began to explain. Tyzonn and Ronny just let out a small chuckle as they reminisced on their previous conversation.

"Oh the troubles of childhood." Ronny pouted jokingly.

"How I wish those were my only problems." Tyzonn complained back with a smile, pondering over the mysteries of children.

"Just think, we've learned this much after three yeas from just Caleb. We still have 18 more years and another one to learn from yet." The blonde man suddenly remembered.

"Great." She sarcastically replied. "Hopefully they stay as innocent as they are right now. Maybe then I can get through the teenage years. Hopefully they don't turn out anything like I did when I was a teenager."

"First of all, I don't think you could have been that bad-"

"You would be surprised."

"I doubt it, but however, the youth are always innocent, until society gets a hold of them."

"Don't remind me. I'll just have to lock them in a closet until they are thirty…" She sarcastically replied. Tyzonn just smiled and lightly shoved his shoulder into hers.

"Mommy, Daddy, what **are** you talking about? Caleb interrupted. This just made his parents laugh as they were reminded yet again of the innocence of the youth.

**Authors note: **Now, I would like to apologize for the delay. I have been monstously busy and my series of migrains are not helping the matter much. Also, my writters block has been set to on, so I'm having troubles comming up with an original story lately. Once again, the migrains arn't helping any. This story (When I actually did have _some_ creativity) actually kind of meant more than just the small romance that took place between Ronny and Tyzonn. I was reading the bible (big sprise there) and it dawned upon me how innocent the youth of today are compared to the corrupt adults of today's society. (I also owe my inspiration to politics for being such jerks about everything and my stupid town's ignorance to our school's needs and their refusal to vote yes so we don't die of cancer due to the afesis in our celings or the black mold. Or die from the school falling on top of us because our foundation is crumbling...ok I'll stop now because all of you probably don't care about my schools leavy, which today is our last chance for state money if it passes today, and the many problems of it.) Ok, now back to my point, I just wanted to represent the innocents of youth more through this challenge than anything else. Along with Ronny and Tyzonn of course! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Hopefully I'll get some inspiration soon!


	5. Patients

**Disclaimer: **By now, you should know the answer…if not…you need to go to Walmart, and buy some common sense.

**Authors note:** First of all, I would love to thank those who have been reviewing my stories. It's nice to see that my work is appreciated. Secondly, I would like to say that I was growing impatient with the theme patients. I had a general idea, but it could have been better under more favorable circumstances. But I just have to deal with what life throws at me. Oh yes, I almost forgot. The time frame isshortly after _"One Fine Day". _Hope you all enjoy it!

_Patients_

"It just doesn't make sense Mack. After all the trouble I've been through and all the time I put into making sure he adjust well to a new planet he goes and-" Ronny began to vent, but stopped when she choked on a small sob that was casually working it's way up her throat. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to continue, but found that she couldn't say anything else. Instead of creating words to express her emotions, she created tears unwillingly. However, before the first tear could fall to her nose, Mack gathered his dismantled friend as she fell limp in his arms. "I don't understand. I basically opened my heart to him and what does he do? He tramples over it! Not just that, he smushes it into the dirt and tears it into little tiny pieces that are no longer salvageable." She mumbled into her best friends' shoulder between the teary sobs.

"I know Ronny, I know. Sometimes it's hard to see something, or someone not to turn out the way you planned. Believe me; I have enough experience in that department of disappointment." He said gently as he stroked her hair, hoping to calm down; at least slightly. She just nodded into his shoulder. "You just have to continue on, keep welcoming him with open arms and that warm, lovely smile of yours. This is a new world to him with strange customs and people that he is not used to. And as for Rose, I think he is more fascinated with Rose rather than infatuated. His clinginess is probably because he probably feels safer around her and he probably believes that she can help him the most, see as how she basically knows everything. With her intelligence, she can help him adjust to earth better than anyone else, and I think that is his number one priority right now." He pondered, hoping to make his yellow companion feel at least slightly better. Ronny sat up to face Mack. She stared him straight in the eyes for a second. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes before beginning to speak once again.

"But that doesn't make sense. He only asks Rose stupid, pointless questions like what she ate for breakfast when she was little, while he asks me these difficult questions like why these villains only attack the California region of earth and why we don't help people around the universe instead of just earth. I don't know how I'm supposed to answer those questions. Am I supposed to say 'Because they wanted to make it easy for us' and 'We are greedy people who only protect ourselves'? Is that what I'm supposed to say Mack?" She complained, throwing her arms up in frustration. She lowered her hands, and then began to peel the grass beneath her with her fingers. "Sometimes I just want to give up. I just want to let go and say that he's your problem now, have fun! I don't want to spend time with him if he is going to ignore me and cause me this much pain and heart ache, but I can't . I can't stop. I've tried Mack, I really have. I've tired of acting calm when I really want to lash out in anger and frustration. I can't stop waiting for him when I just want to blow him off and forget about him. I can't stop-"She paused for a slight second, and then looked up at Mack, her eyes filled with fresh tears that were on the verge of overflowing. "I've tried to hate him, but I can't. I can't stop loving him, even though it hurts so much. I can't do it Mack. I just don't want to care anymore."

Mack looked at his pain stricken friend and gently held her hand as he watched her tears fall down her nose, onto the blades of grass. "First of all, being apathetic, that is just a pathetic way to be. Don't be apathetic; I think everybody has to care about something. Secondly, you have to continue on. I know it's frustrating and an agonizing pain, but if anyone can do it, I know it's you. Even though it's hard to see someone you care so much about in the arms of another ma-"He stuttered for a slight second, trying to slur his last, unfinished word into a different word, "mmaa…person. But you have to continue what you're doing because it's exactly what he needs. He needs someone that understands, that appreciates, that is waiting to help him when he needs it most. He may just take a little longer than you what to realize that it is you that can truly help him."

"And what is it that I am doing to help him so much Mack? What is it that I need to do?" Mack let out a small sigh as he mentally related to Ronny's own feelings.

"You need to love him unconditionally, and be patiently waiting for him."

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry for the extended delay…my migraines have been working overtime and it's been bugging the heck out of me. Also, once again the dreadful writers block came to pay me a dreadful visit, along with the business of my schedule. And to further the delay, my finished basement was completely flooded and so I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to clean everything up before it smells too much or we loose much else, and before it molds. Now that it's all cleaned up, I'm starting school so I won't be able to update as frequent unless my teachers really nice. Life sucks sometimes! I will try to come up with another update quickly though! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	6. Routine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them, and I probably never will…please get this through your mind people!

**Authors note** Yes!! Finally inspiration has come to me at a reasonable amount of time! I would also like to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers. It **still **means the world to me that you enjoy my work! Oh yes, I would also like to add that this particular story is all of Tyzonn's person thoughts and observations.

_Routine_

I like routine, I always have. I like knowing what to expect at a given time, and I like to be in charge of what goes on in my life. It's always a good feeling knowing you can change something if you don't like your life. That's probably the reason the… incident… shook me so much. I hadn't planned those damn Fearcats pulling that sort of evil trick on me. I was ready for a mild trick, but not one of that proportion. It caught me off guard; it ruined my entire routine of life that I hadn't been able to get it back until a couple of weeks after I joined this team. Yes, I have a new routine, finally, and I'm starting to feel like myself again.

_Wake up, run five miles, eat, research, relax, eat, work out, do any odd activity, eat again, relax some more, and sleep again._

That is my basic routine of the average day. Sometimes I may throw in a walk, and of course I always have to plan for all those attacks on San Angeles. Even during those times I have a routine, and now that I'm back, I'm beginning to see others routines like I used to. For instance, at supper, Will always eats his food in a counter clockwise motion. He won't move onto the next food item until he finishes the first one. Also, whenever he's concentrating really hard on something, Dax is usually tapping some sort of rhythm, almost like he was a drummer at one point in his life and it seeped into his mind subconsciously, so now he does it out of habit. Rose, although brilliant, is no exception to this game of routines. When se reads a book while Mack is in the same room as her, she always folds the top left page corner over and over, almost out of nervousness because she only does it when **he **is in the room. Mack is not any better though. When I see him walk through the gardens every Thursday, he always stops at the pink roses and just stares at them for a good five minutes. Those two are perfect for each other…anyone can see it. Heck, I can see it and I from a completely different planet! And as for Ronny, oh Ronny; I can read her like a book. She always drinks a bottle of blue Gatorade after running, she never eats peanut butter, but is always the first in line for peanuts, she always listens to Switchfoot before going to bed at night (Usually the song Stars), she always wears a yellow tank top on Fridays and a yellow T-Shirt on Wednesdays, and she always brushes her teeth for exactly two minutes and fourteen seconds. That's just the beginning. It feels kind of weird that I know all of this about everyone. I feel like I'm some sort of stalker, even though I know that it's just the way I am. I can pick up on habits and routines fast, that's not my fault now is it? Speaking of routine, it's about time that Flourious sends down a monster. He hasn't sent down a monster in over a wee-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Right on schedule.

(After the battle)

So that went just as I knew it would. It's almost like everyone is stuck in this routine. Like now for instance; as we walk back to the jeep, I already know that Mack is going to drive, Ronny is going to sit in the passengers seat, Dax behind Mack and Rose behind Ronny, and then Will and I will sit in the very back. It's 100 percent proven fact. We've sat in this order since I've joined the team. Yes, I have everyone figure-. What the hey! What does she think she's doing! This is not apart of the normal routine! Ronny is supposed to sit next to Mack, not me. Will's suppose to set here! Errgg. She just had to go and ruin the routine we all have set up for the team. Who does she think se is, and why is Will giving me this sly smile and nodding his head towards Ronny…boy, she sure looks tired. Her eyelids keep closing and opening, and her head keeps bobbing up and down. I wonder why she **is** so tired. Now what is she doing? ...Did she just…fall asleep on my shoulder? She couldn't have…she…did. First she goes and ruins the perfectly good routine that I had gotten so comfortable with, and now she sleeps on me. What next? I guess I really **don't** mind. I mean, she is really kind, and sweet and just all around amazing. Not to mention gorgeous. Seattle is a pretty far way from San Angeles… Hmm, I guess I wouldn't mind if this became apart of the normal routine…I actually think that I would…like it. Hmm, I think I can change my routine just this one time, I mean, how many times a day does a person really need to eat?

* * *

**Authors note:** Yea, quick update. I would personally like to thank some close friends of mine for this insiration. They always sit next to eachother in car rides, and, well now their going out after like 5 months of pursuasion, but she fell asleep on his shoulder, and that was the day he told me that hee **really **likes her. I've just been observing them lately, and it's like a routine now,so thanks pals for the inspiration! Please tell me what you think! I love your opinions!

Star


	7. Smile

**Disclaimer: **Please, don't even try to tempt me. Get it through your brains, I own nothing in this story, I don't even own the dictionary!

**Authors Note:** I would like to that my routine reviewers for all the compliments on my stories. I'm glad you are all enjoying them; it means I'm doing my job well. Yea me! Anywho… a lot of you are asking and are concerned about my migraines and I thought that I should fill you in. I have just switched to my eighth different medication, and no luck. I may have to go to a different specialist, but the problem is that he is about two hours away…yuck. But I do feel appreciated that all of you are concerned, thank you…now…onto smile…because as Kutless said "A smile says it all." Oh by the way, the _italics_ are Mack's words.

Smile

Smile: to assume a facial expression indicating pleasure, favor, or amusement, but sometimes derision or scorn, characterized by an upturning of the corners of the mouth; to regard with favor. That is what a smile is according to the dictionary and assuming that the dictionary is always correct; then my picture should be right next to the definition. I'm always smiling, well, at least according to Mack, Mr. Hartford, Rose, Will, Dax, Spenser, Mom, Dad…well, yea, everybody. I guess that makes smiling my forte. Wow, that was a big word, maybe Rose is wearing off on me after all, hmm. I think everybody smiles. I don't think there has ever been a person who hasn't smiled in all of history. Even Adolph Hitler smiled, granted it was for sick and cruel reasons, but he smiled. However, there is one person I don't see smile, at least very much. The smiles he gives me are, forced, fake, meaningless…empty. At first I brushed it off as the whole "oh he's new and shy, he'll get used to us" theory, but it's been quite a few weeks and he still gives that same smile, or no smile at all. I don't understand it. I talked to Rose about it a while ago and she just gave me her "I'm confused for once" look. She told me some story of her childhood and something about eggs and being special and Tyzonn giving her a genuine smile and hugging her. I'm not quite sure though. She got all spacey and talked really, really fast and began to wave her hands in the air in excitement; the whole thing just confused me so I just walked away.

* * *

The only thing I got out of the conversation with Rose, after Mack explained it to me that is, is that Tyzonn likes other people to feel special and likes to help them realize this. That is understandable, why wouldn't a person like to make someone else feel special? I already know that I'm special, so is that why I haven't seen him **really** smile? I'm not quite sure yet. I figured I should go ask Will, since he has spent the most time with the guy. He is bound to know the answer. Plus, Will is like a brother to be, I can squeeze anything out of him. Call it a superpower or something but I think it is pretty amazing. So, you would think that he would know the answer to my riddle right? Wrong. He just leans back on the couch, puts his feet up on the ottoman, rests both hand behind his head, and gives me this evilly (if that is even a real word) smile. After about ten minutes of begging I cracked his code and he too started ranting on this story of how he was trying to get "his buddy Ty" to relax by interacting with girls. It took him about a week but he finally got to the point where he was almost better than Will; he put way too much emphasis on the word almost in his explanation of his story which still confused me. After he finished his story he sat there with a satisfied grin on his face so I left him with him memories. So what kind of a person is Tyzonn? A sensitive player? Isn't that an oxymoron? Now I'm confusing myself. Oh boy. Maybe Dax's confusing ness will straighten me out.

* * *

Confiding in Dax, yea, big mistake. He just confuses me more! I find him playing pool, ok, that's normal, right? And then I ask him about my dilemma and about asking Rose, then Will, and how they confuse me. So he stops playing and puts down the rake, yea, he was playing billiards with a rake, not so normal anymore is it? Anyway, he puts down the rake and looks at me in the eye and gives this complex speech about how maybe in his world not smiling really is smiling and smiling is really anger and crying out of anger is really crying out of happiness and vice versa and so on and so on and the hole sepal just confused me like crazy. After about ten minutes of just staring at him in confusion I just told him to stop and explain that he lost me at "well, maybe where he is from…" He tried explaining it again but I just tried to walk away, that is before he put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and gave me a look that I had only seen twice before. This was a look of dead seriousness. He explained to me that Tyzonn doesn't let out his emotions, at all, and when they do come out, they either mean something colossal, or he is just pretending to hide something colossal. So either way Dax confused me. So now Ty is a sensitive player who hides his colossal emotions? This whole thing is making me ask more questions instead of answer the ones I have! Arrg! Well, I guess there is always Mack…he explained the whole Rose thing, maybe he can explain Tyzonn, and if he can't, it's time to go straight to the source…maybe…

* * *

Mack…my buddy Mack. Why didn't I go to him earlier! I knew he had to get at least **some** of his dad's brains! I can't believe he knew everything, all of it, even that whole sepal about Dax's alternate universe like thing, whatever it was. Talking to him was my best idea all day. After explaining my entire day to him and my confusion, he just laughed, he laughed at me. I just about punched him in the face. I was not in the mood and he was not making it any better. At least he quickly saved himself by apologizing and explaining everything, begging with Rose's story.

_Well, naturally, Rose told me everything that went on behind that force field, and I mean __**everything**__. She explained Tyzonn's annoyingness and her childhood and how he made her realize how special she really is. After a while, they got talking, and she brought up the subject of special __**people**__. He squeezed out of her that I was special to her, so he promised to tell, but only if she could guess. And naturally, Rose guesses correctly on her first guess. Yes…you. When she said your name, he just smiled, and walked ahead of her so she couldn't see his face anymore. _

So, I guess that explained one story, but that still made him a player who hid his huge emotions etcetera, etcetera. So Mack, being the nice guy he is went onto Will's story.

_Now for Will's explanation…hmm, where to start. Well, you can say this knowledge wasn't as easy to get a hold of as the other one was_. _I had to practically force it out of Will, much like you are me. The only reason I really got it was because I was "concerned with Tyzonn and his adjustments to earth". It wasn't a complete lie, but it was a good excuse. Now, Will explained that he got Ty to relax by teaching him some "moves" but he never really did. When Ty did open up to Will, he explained that he didn't feel comfortable "flirting" with all of these girls that he didn't even like, more less know. Will tried to relax him, but Ty let it slip that he felt like he was "betraying you". Will promised he wouldn't tell that he like you. Ronny, he liked you the week he joined the team, your "smile theory" must be crazy. Whenever Will said your name, he smiled._

Two strikes Ronny, I only have one left; let's see what becomes of Dax's theory/ story.

_As for Dax's story…ok, I have no remark for his story, but I do have a remark on his remark, you know, the one on him being serious, the one that side of him we __**never **__see? Well, he's right. Just look at it this way. Close your eyes for a minute, no, I'm serious, close your eyes, imagine that you traveled across the galaxy and everyone you have ever known has died; All of your family, your racing team, us, even all of your life enemies. Now, you have landed on some random planet that you have never heard of and there seem to be creatures that look and somewhat act like you, but not exactly. You find that they are similar in structure, but slightly different. However, their culture is completely different. They don't interact the same way as you do, they don't laugh like you, and they don't do anything. They make you feel, somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time you know they would protect you at all coast. Now, open your eyes. Would you let them know everything about every emotion, and tell me the truth? It would be hard, to trust them that wholly huh? Dax really isn't an idiot, he really is common sense smarter than Rose, well, sometimes._

And I was out. I struck out, badly on the third chance. Mack really knew what he was talking about, and I can't believe I was that naive, that…stupid to not see it! However, the one thing that floored me, the one thing that made me so ignorant was the last thing that Mack said to me before walking off.

* * *

_**Authors note: **ok, so I don't own the song "Smile" by Kutless either, I threw some of their lyrics in here, I couldn't resist! They were just so good! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed it and can't wait to hear of what you all thought of it! Also, I was going to do this story about Ronny and Tyzonn having a "non-smiling contest" like thing, but when I started writing...this came out, and I kind of liked it, so I kept it!_


	8. Game

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them…you would know it…

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the delay everyone. School and migraines have been hectic, leaving me one uninspired writer. Nevertheless, I have finally come up with something! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, and I would also like to thank all of my usuals, you guys are awesome! I had kind of a hard time with this challenge, but once again, I found inspiration in my two year old neighbor. Now, onto the story…

Game

Ronny plopped down on the couch, setting her elbows knees and causally placed her head in her hands and stared forward at the opposite couch. It just so happened to be that on said couch was Mack, playing a video game of some sort, and Tyzonn, reading a book entitled The Complex Infrastructure Know as the…Ronny couldn't finish reading the rest of the books title because Tyzonn's hand covered the front of the book. So, having the sudden urge of a person with ADD, Ronny let out a large sigh, attempting to get _someone's_ attention. When no one moved an inch, she let out another, more dramatic one. This time, Mack shifted his eyes upward at his yellow companion, then back down at his game. Tyzonn however remained docile, not daring to move from his pensive state. Angered by their reactions, she let out one more sigh, with frustration and irritation edged into it. This time Mack looked up form his game, however, Tyzonn read on.

"Ronny, what's wrong." Mack asked in frustration. He really didn't want to deal with Ronny's "ADD" problem at this moment. Trying to hide her grin of successfully winning someone's attention, she answered her question just as someone with ADD would.

"I'm board, and don't know what to do."

"Well, you could read a book-"he began, hoping she would cal down, form her obviously hyper mood.

"No, I want someone to play with. I've been board and alone all day." She over dramatized, tossing her hands up and falling back on the couch. Just as Mack was about to answer, Dax walked into the room.

"Mack, your dad want you …for… uhh…something." He began.

"Okay." Mack replied, shutting his game off and begging to get up off the couch. However, Ronny protested.

"You can't leave, who am I going to play with?"

"Well, umm…I can't I'm busy now but…" a small grin then formed on his face, "umm…Tyzonn. He's not doing anything."

"I'm busy." He responded nonchalantly. Mack's grin instantly fell as he turned the page, still not once looking up from the book. Ronny soon became excited at the challenge that had just arisen.

"Please Tyzonn. I'm super super board! Please please please please…" she begged. Tyzonn shifted his eyes so they just peered over the top of the book so he could see Ronny's hopeful face, begging for him to relive her of her board ness. He looked back down at his book. "Please please please…" She continued before Dax interrupted.

"Just play with her already, how can you resist that face?" He motioned to her pouted lip and puppy dog eyes. "If not that, do it to shut her up! She's giving me a headache!" Tyzonn looked at Ronny, then Dax, then Mack who just shrugged his shoulders, back to Ronny. Finally, with a sigh, Tyzonn closed his book and laid it face down on the coffee table.

"Fine, you win."

"Yes!" Ronny exclaimed in excitement as she jumped into the air. The two remaining boys left, wishing luck to Tyzonn. They knew of Ronny's "passion for winning" at any and all games. However, Tyzonn had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, so the tow left in laughter.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, starring at each other, waiting for the other to speak up first. Ronny sat with a grin on her face, while Tyzonn sat with an emotionless face.

"So…what is it that you want to play? I mean, you begged me to play some sort of…game…with you. Now pick a game." He stated, wanting to get this torture over with.

"I don't care. You pick!" She responded, too happily for his taste. After pondering his next move for a few seconds, and evil smirked formed on his face, remembering what he had just been reading…well, more so along the same lines.

"Okay…I got one. Have you ever heard of word response?" The yellow ranger cocked her head and gave him a confused look, then shook her head. "Well, I say one word and you say the first word that comes to mind as fast as you can." He explained.

"Oh, you mean word association game!"

"Yea…if that is what you call it here."

"Sure, I'll play."

"Perfect…ok, so I'll start out easy. Hot"

"Dog"

"Cold"

"Ice cream"

"Cloud"

"Birds"

"Sky"

"Freedom"

"Freedom?"

"Yea, the sky is o open…nothing can contain it thus…freedom."

"Okay, let's do some harder ones now."

"Twilight"

"Starts"

"Serenade"

"Song"

"Element"

"Mercury" Tyzonn smiled at this answer, and even more so since that Ronny didn't notice what she had said.

"Evil"

"School"

"Music"

"Indescribable"

"Kiss" By this time Tyzonn noticed Ronny's eyes close and how she was answering them without thought.

"Soft"

"Love"

"Sacred"

"Yellow"

"Silver"

"Perfect"

"Tyzonn" After a second, Ronny's eyes flew open and she ran out of the room, leaving Tyzonn laughing. He picked up the book he had just been previously reading, and continued on reading it…still laughing, only this time, leaving the cover available to read. Mack walked into the room and read the title of his book out loud.

"The Complex Infrastructure of the Female Mind…"

"It's quite fascinating…and yet so easily read

**Authors note: ** So yes…it was a little…ok so a lot on the cheesy side, but it works. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try to update more. I'm looking forward to your reviews!


	9. Yield

**Disclaimer: **I hope you know it by know…

**Author's Note:** I've always pride myself on originality…that is why I am so slow. This topic has been calling me, it's been saying "_pick me…come on…pick me…"_ but it gave me some grief … that is until I saw Home and Away. What can I say, I was inspired. But then I had to make sure no one else had the same approach…why would I want to re-write someone else's idea, just with a different character? Anyway, don't expect my updates to get any sooner. School is evil (especially Government and French. Je me fache!) and I basically have doctor appointments every week, but I'll try to update sooner!

P.S. – Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate your feedback!

Yield

Growing up, I was always the hard-headed, stubborn kid. That's probably why I went into racing. My entire life, I've been this competitive person who stops for no one; _my eyes are always on the prize_ as my dad had frequently told me growing up. But who can blame a girl from acting like this when she has five older brothers! A girl has to protect herself somehow through all the torment and teasing' no, I never gave into anything. Nothing was too big to handle…or so I thought. How naïve was I.

Because of m brothers, I became stubborn. I'm not talking about normal teenage stubborn, but tom-boy stubborn. Because I lived in a house with six boys and no girls, I had become basically become "one of the boys". I have never been seen as a girl. It's not that I didn't like boys, I actually liked boys a lot growing up, it's just I never knew how to actually act like a girl, and being from a small town doesn't help either. In those scenarios, you choose who you'll be labeled as when you're five. And since I couldn't be a girl, I just decided to beat out all of the boys. Nobody ever put me in a box and told me I couldn't do anything…I never gave into that stereotypical pattern.

Much to my relief, I was given a second chance at the whole "girl" thing. Much to my surprise, it hasn't been as bad as I always assumed it to be; it's actually nice to be seen as a girl. I've always been seen as either this freakish tom-boy freak or this object of hotness by all the guys I've ever encountered with my racing. But know that I'm here, at the Hartford's; it's nice to be seen as just a pretty girl who can kick some serious butt, especially by a certain blonde hair, grey eyed man. I don't understand what's so amazing about him. I've met so many cuter, and way hotter guys, but, Tyzonn just has this special something, this certain, _finesse _about him When I saw the way he smiled and opened up to me, I knew this was my new project; my new goal and Ronny always succeeds.

The first few days were pretty awkward. I smiled, he smiled, hellos were exchanged, and the boring, "how are yous" were said, and then the uncomfortable silence came. After that, the next few months went surprisingly well. He slowly, but surely, began to open up to me. We would walk in the garden together just to talk, or play random games together like tennis or just racing each other. Of course, I always won. I'm not sure, however, if it was because I'm better, or that he let me win. Either way, it made me happy. He would also give me these little random things like a flower or a seashell; anything small like that. The best part about them, though, was he had some sort of meaning behind each one of them like "It reminded me of your smile" or "it looks like something you would like." After a while, I began to forget about the whole "goal" thing. Instead, I just focused on us, and the way I melted every time he smiled or touched me. I had become that girly girl that I never was. It would have sickened me too, that is, if I wasn't so much in love.

However, things can't stay perfect forever, right? So, Crazar came along and basically crushed Tyzonn's heart into a million and a half pieced. I know I had it bad for him when it hurt me so much when he was in pain; I didn't even know why. Eventually, we were able to find out why he was hurting so much. His fiancé on Mecuria was killed in that cave in. I must admit that I was jealous for a split second, until I remembered that she was dea-…gone. I know that it is really shallow and cruel to think like that, but give me some credit. I genuinely felt sorry for Tyzonn. His lost his fiancé due to his call of order. I can't even imagine how I would feel. The worst part had to be seeing the pain in his eyes and knowing there was no real way to rid that expression from him. So I did the only thing I knew that I could do to comfort him…I gave him a hug. We've hugged in the past and there is always something there: attraction, comfort, friendliness, safety, something. But this hug, it felt empty and emotionless. It was almost like he just wanted me to leave and not return for quite a while…like rejection. It hurt, but in the end, it gave me a new goal: Mission make Tyzonn feel better. I would not admit defeat…never admit it.

After the whole ordeal with Tyzonn gone missing and then the Vella thing, I had a quick chat with Dax. He explained to me about Tyzonn's out burst of how she was the most important person in his life, ever. I felt this tinge of disappointment, or was it hurt. I'm not quite sure what it was, but I tried to shove it away and put myself in his shoes; how would I feel if I was tormented repetitively with the memory of my lost fiancé? But I just couldn't stop thinking that he didn't find me as important as he was to me. I felt like I was insignificant to him at that time.

When he did come back, after the fearcats were destroyed, he seemed…different. He wasn't different in necessarily a bad way. He just seemed happier, at least from the inside. Throughout his entire rant of his mission being complete, I had this gut feeling that something wasn't right, something bad was coming. I was begging to God that my gut would be wrong, but who and I kidding, my gut feeling is **never **wrong. He told us that Vella was still alive somewhere and he would stop at nothing to find her. And there it went. My stomach fell out of my butt; there was no way I could compete with "the most important person in his life". I could turn into this manipulative and cruel person and attempt to ruin their relationship just to improve mine, but I don't think I have that in me. My stupid conscious was telling me to be good, and just reminding me of my past pains that I tried to hide away deep in my heart, hoping they would never surface back to my brain.

My mom died when I was about seven. She was my everything and she left. However, my dad was hurt so much more than I was. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and then she was gone. I cried, but what seven-year-old wouldn't when their role model dies? He would always tell me that if you loved someone unconditionally and without reason, you should be able to let them go. Even at the age of seven, I knew he was saying it spite of himself. I just hoped that I would never have to worry about that dilemma ever again. However, you know that the thing you want least to happen **always** happens, especially to me. I think that is why I tried to hide myself from relationships and made sure I never gave into anything; to prevent myself from being hurt that much again. But, inevitably, it still happens.

After seeing that new life, that hope, that genuine love in his eyes, I knew what I had to do. I needed to step down and let Tyzonn go. I had to let him be happy, no matter how much it hurt me and how broken my heart had become. Under normal circumstances, I would never, but because I let myself fall in love with him, I would. For the first time in my life, Ronny Robinson, the stubborn, bull-headed, tom-boy, goal oriented girl who had fallen in love, would yield. I would force myself to step back, just for his happiness. He's happy now, well, will be. If I love him though, should that make me happy that he's happy? Nevertheless, I'll hide my heart and true self for his sake. With the life of his love, it feels like I lost the life of my love. Hmm, this must be how Tyzonn felt all those years ago during the cave-in. That's why he was so brooding.

**Author' Note:** So Please tell me what you think of it. I turned somewhat into an angst like story, it wasn't what I originally intended, but I think it turned out all right. I hope you all feel the same way! Just remember…reviews make for a happy author, and a happy author makes for a good story, and a good story leads to happy reads…wait that's all of you! So in short, please review!


	10. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: **In an alternate universe…they would be mine.

**Author's Note:** Wow, so this is probably one of the fastest updates I've had in a long long time. Two times in one week…just don't expect it very often. I just about have _dependence_ finished, but not quite. It kind of goes along with _yield,_ so I'm sorry for any confusion that there might be in the future. So just bare with me. And to clear up matters further, _Green-Eyed _Monster has nothing to do with _Yield, _or _Dependence. _So...Tu as viola!

_ This chapter is dedicated to pinkywriter and Freedom909. Thank you for all of your support!_

_ -Freedom909- I'm glad you caught onto my writting style...and don't worry, it's not comming to an end...I would never **actually** split them up! I can't do that silly! That would end the story...just wait and see..._

Green-Eyed Monster

_Breathe in…breathe out. Cleansing breaths will calm you down Ronny…_she thought to herself as she slowly lagged behind, eventually separating herself from the rest of the group. _It meant nothing, it was just…they are only friends._ She ceased walking to hopefully calm her nerves down. She then closed her eyes and motioned her hands downwards in front of her face, almost like closing it up. By now, the team was far ahead, paying no attention to her emotional state, just the way she liked it. _Maybe it was…it could have been…_Ronny's eyes snapped open as she forced her thoughts to stop. Looking around to make sure nobody was in earshot, she clenched her fists, squeezed her eyes shut, and thrusted her shoulders back as she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Why in the heck are you so flipping frustrating? At first you seemed so perfect to me, but then she comes along and you seem to be more interested in her. God! Why are you doing this to me? Do you like to see me in such distraught to the point of my head exploding?" She cried as Ronny fell onto the cold, hard, forest floor, onto her knees. She clenched her head as tears threatened to escape her eyes. Then, as if she suffered from bipolar disorder, she sat straight up and wiped the tears away. _Well, if he prefers her over me, then far be it from me to stop him. Let him go on his merry way and be happy…se if I give a freakin' care. _The stages of depression flew by her so quickly, from denial, to being upset, to anger; she didn't even notice the light cracking of twigs behind her.

"So you think I'm frustrating and that…I don't… care…about you?" He questioned in confusion as he gently prodded from behind the nearest tree. Ronny didn't need to turn around to see who it was that followed her. Squeezing her eyes back shut, she exhaled, and then quickly reviewed what she had just shouted to the high heavens to hopefully come up with a plausible lie; he may be able to break her heart in two without a second thought, but she couldn't do it as easily.

"Umm… I never said **you** were frustrating," still not turning around to face him,"… I was referring to this…umm… flower." She hastily finished, holding up a petit pansy. She turned around to show him the little plant as Tyzonn raised and eyebrow at her in disbelief. "No really…you see, it did have all five petals, but then it umm, got involved with the wind and it tore off one of the petals, and now it only has four…and it…umm…it made me mad."

"Oh is that right? That is why you were crying, because the flower was so perfect…for you…" He asked sarcastically.

"Yea…I love plants…especially yellow and purple ones-"

"Ronny," he interrupted," that has to be the worst lie I have ever heard. You could have made it up about someone else, like your parents or something…but you chose…a flower. Let me tell you something. I'm from a different planet, I'm not a moron.

"But you sure are insensitive." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?"

"Nothing." She grumbled back, not wanting to make him even angrier.

"No what was it? Your hinging something from me, now tell me what it is?" He urged, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from leaving as she turned around. "Come on Ronny. From the time I've met you, you've never hided anything from me before, why are you starting now?" His eyes began to soften as he asked her in desperation. She could see the confusion and concern behind the grey exterior. _I hate it when he gives me those "I care about you" eyes… I know the truth…he doesn't care about me…he's just a great actor. _She thought as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Well," she began, successfully yanking her arm out of his grip, "to answer your second question, I'm hiding because I'm tiered of you completely disregarding my feelings. I'm not going to trust you with my fragile thoughts after your "stunt" today? I may be a blonde Ty, but that doesn't make me stupid. And also, two months is **nothing** when it comes to opening up to people." Her voice gradually crescendo and her emotions were begging to take control over her once again: there was no turning back now.

"Ronny, I have no idea what you are talking about." Tyzonn responded gently.

"Ignorance is no excuse…you know perfectly well why I'm upset Tyzonn…Tyzonn…URGG! You don't even have a middle name that I can properly yell at you with."

"What does that have to do with anything?" His voice too began to increase as his abundant amount of patients was growing thin.

"Nothing, that's not the point, ergg! Quite changing the subject like that!"

"I didn't, you did!" Tyzonn yelled back defensively, and for the first time.

"It doesn't matter! You don't care anyway; you don't even know why I'm angry at you!" She complained as the tears finally over spilled onto her checks. In an instant, Tyzonn's harsh and angry eyes turned to soft and compassionate ones. If there was anything he couldn't stand to see, it was to see Ronny cry. He felt bad for others when they cried, but when Ronny even shed one tear, he turned into a compassionate and caring blob of mush; he would do anything to make her stop crying.

"Well I would know if you would just tell me." He remarked as he placed his hand under her chin, and lifting it up so that she was looking at him. "I'm not a mind reader Ronny; you actually have to **talk** for me to understand what's wrong."

"Why should I have to tell you, are you that much of a blind imbecile to see?"

"SEE WHAT?!" He shouted in desperation, grabbing her shoulders in the process. His face hardened with frustration and anger, and in reaction, Ronny instantly recoiled in fear. She had never seen Tyzonn this angry, or this passionate. There faces were mere inches apart and it took everything for Tyzonn to just pull her into his arms into a hug. On the flip side, it took everything Ronny had from just falling into his arms, hoping that he would understand…but it was fear that prevented her from doing just that. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Tyzonn backed up and placed a hand on his head. "Ronny, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"but he was cut off by her soft, yet obviously emotional rage.

"And you wonder why I'm angry." She quietly remarked. Her body began to tremble, but her eyes were as still and cold as stone. "You come here and cat all 'buddy buddy' with me, and I began to trust you more and more Ty. Before I know it, we are spending all our free time together; and then you go and do that…with … _her!_" Ronny began to take deep breaths in attempts to stay in control of her anger. "Then, to top it all off, y play the "stupidity card" and expect me to be just fine with what you did! And you yell at me; not just yell, but explode at me."

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. You just wouldn't listen to what I was saying."

"Just like you weren't listening, or paying attention to what I've been saying for the past two months?"

"And what have you been telling me for two months?" He asked. She sighed and sat on a nearby rock, resting her elbows on her knees, and then began to massage her head to prevent the on coming migraine.

"You're the guy; you are supposed to be able to read girls emotions. It's our job to be confusing as hell, and then it's your job to know exactly what that means." She joked, managing to crack a small smile. He also gave a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry, I fail at that job, I guess that means that you're going to have to tell me…" He prodded, hoping she would tell him soon.

"Tyzonn, you don't fail at being a boy, I shouldn't have to tell you. It is embedded in the genetics of all guys to understand this aspect of girls. Now think really hard." He stood still for a few minutes, shifting his weight from side to side before finally Ronny groaned in frustration. Then it dawned upon him.

"Ronny," she looked up with hopeful filled eyes, "have you been thinking our "quality time" together as something more?" She never really answered, but instead, she gave Tyzonn the same hopeful eyes. "And today, when it was just me and Rose…you go…" a small smirk formed on his face before he finished. "and you got jealous."

"So you're not a complete moron." Ronny commented, still with a semi-hard expression on her face, but definitely more pleasant than previously.

"You know, green doesn't suit you very well, you look much better in yellow." He cheekily commented, making sure to seize the opportunity of teasing her.

"Well then, you shouldn't go around hugging everyone and getting too close to them then, now should you? If you don't do those things, we won't have to worry about the whole green problem." She sarcastically replied as she got up and stood in front of him. After her remark, the awkward silence kicked in. Tyzonn kicked some dirt with his shoes while Ronny fidgeted with her fingers. "I have to know, did I just make a complete fool of myself?" Tyzonn cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"In what way?"

"By confessing my…well, everything." She sheepishly responded

"Hmm, let's just say," He began as he draped both arms across her shoulders while still looking at her in the eyes, trying to prevent his smile from coming at bay," there will be less Rose hugging if there is **a lot** less Mack hugging." Tyzonn couldn't help it; his smile sneaked onto his face as he looked into Ronny's finally soft, peaceful eyes. The urge was too great; he pulled Ronny into his arms and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Setting her head on his shoulder, Ronny closed her eyes and inhaled the sent that she had fallen in love with smelling. But, soon enough, her eyes snapped open and she pulled back, just enough to see his face.

"Oh, oh! So I'm not the only one who is considering the color green!" She remarked playfully at his too jealous nature.

"Ronny, I'm serious. Just like I didn't know how you felt me and Rose, you had no idea how I felt about…"

* * *

Little did they know four pairs of eyes and ears were watching their ongoing feud. 

"Do you think we should bring them home now before they decide to get into another fight and kill each other? I mean, the idea was to get them together, not split them apart."

"True, but the first step is friendship, and we are just on the second…maybe third out of five: anger." Will smirked.

**Author's Note: **Dependence is finally finished, so hopefully I can get that up later today or tomorrow. But I **promise** it will be up this weekend at the latest. I hope you enjoyed part X of Stone and Sand. Please review...I'm kind of greedy like that:0P


	11. Dependence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it…duh.

_Authors note: I am so so sorry for the delay…I blame my migraines and school…the doctors are all quacks and all my teachers are evil…not just evil but __**evil**__. But here it finally is. I hope you enjoy this lengthy update. Hopefully the length will make up for the lateness. Also, as a reminder, this is the second part of Yield._

Dependence

_Vella. I can't believe that she's still alive. It's, it's, just a miracle. Who'd ever thought that the woman of my dreams, the one that I thought that I had lost, I would get a second chance at happiness with eventually. Not that I haven't been happy these past few months. These people are probably my closest friends I've ever had. Mack, Will, and Dax are like the friends I used to have back on Mercuria; playful, random, and crazy. Rose is like the little sister that I've never had and Ronny, Ronny has become my best friend. I don't think I could have made it through these months without her. I probably would have snapped out of rage or something stupid along those lines if she wasn't there keeping me sane. Speaking of Ronny, I haven't seen her this past week…at all…that's…strange…where is she?_

Tyzonn began to search the house in search of his close companion. He searched all of her favorite places; the lounge, the pool, the garden, her room…the kitchen. However, no Ronny was found in any of those places. But, when he peered into her room, he saw her morpher, lying neatly on her bed, along with her uniform. As panic rushed through his body, he sought out Mr. Hartford to get to the bottom of this. Luckily he found him instantly: in the lab.

"Mr. Harford, have you seen Ronny? I can't find her anywhere and I found he-"he began, wasting no time on proper greetings. Andrew had to put up a hand to stop the rambling man.

"Tyzonn relax. Ronny is gone, just for a short while." He quickly added when he saw the fear suddenly flash in the blonds grey eyes. "I saw her the other day, and she just didn't seem herself, so I told her to take a break from everything for a week. She should be coming back today, I think? If not tomorrow or so." He explained. Tyzonn relaxed, only slightly though. Ronny had always been his security blanket while he's been here on earth. Without her around him, he felt cold and unsure; something he wasn't used to.

"Do you have any idea where she is, it's… it's kind of important."

"Sorry Ty, I haven't the slightest clue. Is there anything I can help you with?" But Tyzonn never answered. He just turned around and headed out the door with urgency

_Where in the name of stars is she? I have to find her. Has it really been a week since the last I've seen her, nonetheless __**talked**__ to her? Is this why I feel like something's missing, why my energy is slowly dying?_ He walked around the Hartford's property as these thoughts swarmed his mind, until he reached the forest. When he entered, the light instantly dimmed, and his mood was changed from panicked eagerness to calm and pensive. _Why haven't I ever been out here before?_ He asked himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets, mesmerized by the different trees, scents, and sounds the woods provided. He actually forgot for a split second what he was doing in the forest in the first place, until he came across a slumped figure, leaning against a tree.

It was Ronny, he could tell. Instead of a bright perky outfit that she usually fashioned, she was wearing a pain black sweater with a yellow cami underneath with dark jeans and Converse All Stars. Her hair hung over her face that was lying in her knees which were drawn to her chest. Tyzonn had never seen her this still or this vulnerable. Trying not to scare her, Tyzonn quietly walked up to her and crouched in front of her. With closer examination, Tyzonn could see her body lightly shivering. _This can't be my best friend Ronny, it just can't be her. She's just too strong to be reduced to this level. She would never allow herself to fall this much. She can't be like this._ He thought as he dared to lightly stroke her hair with one hand as the other prepared for her shock of being startled. But she didn't move, she just continued to shake.

"Ronny?" he asked sheepishly, begging her silently to wake up and respond. "Ronny, it's me, Tyzonn. Please, say something." He began to lightly shake her hoping she would respond. However, nothing happened. "Please tell me what's wrong; you know I can't stand to see you like this. It scares me when you're like this, so please, please say something, **anything!**" he begged kneeling completely in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered without moving. Startled by her sudden remark, he lifted her chin from her knees to face him, thinking that he imagined those words, only to reveal tow very puffy eyes and two rivers flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you sorry Ronny? I mean, it's fine that you scared me, as long as you're o'" she shook her head to cut him off from his rambling speech.

"Tyzonn, I'm sorry, I, I…I… "She looked into his pleading eyes. Before she could finish she started to cry uncontrollably again. Tyzonn placed his hands on her face to try to calm her down; at least long enough for her to say what she's sorry for. "I'm, I'm sorry for failing." Her head fell forward in shame, attempting to force the tars to stay back. His brow crumpled in confusion as he lifter her chin again a stared into her eyes, looking for some sort of answer.

"For failing what? Ronny, I've never known you to fail at anything, and if you didn't completely succeed, then you've just brushed yourself off and went on. Please just tell me, I'm here for you." He prodded, grey eyes shimmering with compassion and worry. However this only make Ronny's tears fall faster down her cheeks. "Please stop crying. I can help." He begged while trying to wipe off the salty tears from her eyes.

"You can't help." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, afraid to see his reaction.

"And why not?" He questioned as he admired the way her tears sparkled like crystals on her eyelashes. _Stop in. focus on her emotional problems right now, not her looks. She need you right now you dimwit!_ He thought as he shook the thought from his head.

"Because, it's y-… you that I failed." She revealed cautiously, opening one eye, only to find her friend utterly puzzled. After a moment, Tyzonn opened his mouth.

"You've never failed me, never. So there's nothing to wo-"

Yes, yes there is Tyzonn! Yes there is!" She complained suddenly louder. "You were never supposed to find out about it, and now, now I've failed twice as bad!" Again, her tears cascaded down her face and her hands covered her eyed. The emotions overtook her body and she began to loose he balance, causing her to fall forward, into Tyzonn's chest. At that moment, he protectively wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her until her tears subsided.

"I've failed myself," he heard her mumble after a wild. He pulled her back just enough to see her face, only to find tears replaced with depression and guilt.

"Will you tell me how?" he whispered as he stroked a lock of her hair from her eyes. Nodding her head, she took a deep breath before attempting to begin.

"I…I don't know where to begin?"

"Begin by telling me how you've failed. That might be a good place to start."

"Okay. I failed you because I promised myself that I would step back and let you and Ve-…" her voice got caught in her throat when she tried to say her name. "You and…Vella…be happy…together. That is, when you find her." She admitted. Confused still, Tyzonn let her continue to speak. "I promised myself that I would be happy for you, and I've tried, I really have, but I just can't." she looked up to him with pleading eyes. "And you're not helping matters any. Every time I see you, I just want to run into your arms and never let go, but I can't. You're engaged and…" Realization dawned upon him; she was trying everything in her power to let go, but she couldn't, thus the emotional breakdown. "…I broke my promise to my dad all those years ago, about never giving up, and always going for what I want at all costs. But most of all, I broke my promise to him that I would be hap-" Her voice cracked as the tears threatened to overflow her eyes once again. She buried her face in his chest again while he rubbed circled in her back.

"I-"Tyzonn tried to say, but couldn't think of the right words to explain his feelings. Instead, he just placed his chin on top of her head and rocked her back and forth once again. _She did that for…me? I mean I had the subtle feeling she felt something, __**I**__ felt something, but I had no idea that it went __**that**__ deep. How could I have been so stupid! I led her into this trap, only to get her hurt. How much of an idiot can one person be?_

"How can I make you happy?" he finally questioned quietly.

"I don't think you can…" she sobbed into his chest.

"And why is that?" he challenged.

"Be-…because I know I can never be number one in your life."

"Why can't you?" he asked with a serial smile. However, that was the wrong mover. Her head shot up and stared into his eyes with anger and insultment.

"I don't know maybe you should go ask 'the most important person in your life.' Maybe **she** can help you with your problem. I hope you have a nice life." Ronny got onto her feet and began to storm away from Tyzonn quickly, but he reacted even faster. Shooting to his feet, he ran to catch up to Ronny, and then promptly grabbed her wrists to prevent her from taking another step.

"Tyzonn, let go of me… before I **make **you let go of me." She growled.

"Not until we get to the bottom of this. I come here to comfort you because I've missed you and then you yell at me like it's my fault-"

"Don't you under stand Ty!" She cried in desperation. "I'm **trying **to get you to leave. I'm **trying **to forget you and all the times we shared together. I want these feelings to be taken away, but they can't. Don't you see…" She closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his as he removed his grip from her wrist and placed his hands gently on her face. "I don't just want you… I **need you.** Ever since I've meet you, I've changed from this independent person to someone who is dependent on you to be able to function. I've been a complete wreck this week, and I can't help it. It suck that I've become dependant on someone who is engaged." She whispered. The words struck him like an ice cycle to his hear; he was engaged. Not to a dead person anymore, but to an actual living human.

"I think, I understand."

"How can you? I see the way you r eyes light up, even when just her name is said." Ronny draped her arms over his shoulders as she aloud herself to lean on him for support.

"Not this time." He began with a firm and determined voice. "I've lived without her for two years, but that doesn't mean she wasn't important in my life. However, this past week, I've felt this empty whole in my heat, one that I don't feel right now." Ronny opened her eyes sheepishly as he continued. "Ronny, I think I **can **make you happy." He placed his left hand under her chin and his right lightly on her hip. Lifting her head ever so slightly, until their lips touched ever so lightly. Her eyes fell shut as she found herself in a different world where there were no problems, no complications, no Vella… just the two of them. Their lips preformed a simple yet elegant dace that seemed to be made for just the two of them; but it ended too soon. Tyzonn pulled back slightly, only to feel her shaky breath on his own lips. "I think I need you as much as you need my Ronny. "He said, just barely above a whisper.

Before he could react, Ronny threw her arms around his neck, into a fierce hung, determined never to let go. He held her close as he was supporting his, and all of her weight, and he really didn't want her or himself to fall. His eyes filled with water as he kissed the side of her head before he whispered into her ear again.

"My heart was heavy and closed when I first met you Ronny. But, you touched my life, somehow, and made it new. I don't want to go back to my old brooding self. I want to stay this happy and content, and that means I need you to stay with me." Ronny just pulled back from their hug and looked into his eyes; they held truth. A small smile played on her lips as she leaned in to kiss him once again. He smiled back quickly before their lips met for another beautiful dance.

_Authors Note: It's really ironic. The reason for my delay in posting is because I had an emotionally breakdown…no really…in the middle of a church parking lot at 9:30 at night… it was really bad. Luckily I had a really good friend who stayed with me till' about 11 o'clock. But yeah, emotional breakdowns…no fun; I don't recommend them on a top ten things to do this weekend list. I'm still getting over that...incident...so bare with me...you guys might be getting some angst stories here soon. I hope you all enjoyed this update though…It took awhile to write and type out…Can't wait to hear you're opinions. (ok…so I just wrote that word like 10 times and could not spell it right…it's a bad day…)_


	12. Power

**Disclaimer: **If I was that rich, I would move somewhere warmer…like Jamaica… yea…it's warm and pretty there… and they have Port Royal…

**Authors Note: **Ok, so same old same old…school sucks…migraines suck… people need to shut up and get learn that they are not the only people in the entire world, and with out all of this, I would not have emotional breakdowns (oh, and if my "friends" actually cared and kept their promises like they said they do) Yea, life sucks, but I'm going to pretend it doesn't and the ACTs suck too… I hope you enjoy my story though!

**Authors Note 2: **This takes place after Ronny on Empty part 2 told from Tyzonn's point of view

* * *

_Power_

I couldn't help but notice Ronny's unusual…quietness, these past few days. She seems so much more reserved and seems to hide from all of us…even Rose. I wonder if it has something to do with what happened to her the other day. When Will found her, she was in pretty bad shape…all the life in her eyes just seemed, gone. She can usually shake an attack, but she just seems, off- speaking of Ronny…

"Hey Ronny," I asked tenitively, noticing how she was trying to sneak to her room without being caught. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how she shut her eyes tight in frustration…or was it fear?

"Oh hi Ty!" she responded, in a fake friendly voice as her eyes quickly shifted from me, to the staircase, back to me.

"Ronny, are you ok, you seem…jumpy?" I asked, already knowing how she would answer. It was the answer that I would give.

"Jumpy? Me? No…I'm just fine. I have no idea what you're talking about. Um, Ty, I gatta' go take care of this…thing…for…umm Rose… I've been putting it off and I think I should" she babbled on as she turned her back to me, pointing to something…ok really nothing, in the air, as she tried to escape my questions. So, to prove my point, I simply laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to scream and jump about ten inches off the ground.

"Jumpy much?" I asked with an arrogant grin. Her murderous glare eventually softened to eyes of fear and distress. My mocking eyes too turned to compassion after a few moments after seeing this, so I took the liberty of taking her hand and leading her to a more private place than the foyer to talk. I didn't think she wanted the entire house hearing our next conversation. After finally reaching my room, she plopped onto my bed as I just leaded against the door frame. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in every aspect of my room from the grey walls to the memorabilia's on my desk. Her eyes landed on a yellow picture frame that had the two of us in it…her head tilted to one side, but I couldn't let her dwell on the thought on the thought too long…she can't think like that…can she?

"So, what's bugging you…I mean…you're not your normal self." I began, hoping she would make this easy…no such luck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ty, how can I be someone else I'm not, that's impossible." Now she was just being difficult.

"You know what I mean…not like you're being Rose or something. But, instead of being all bubbly and energetic, you're locking you're self in your room and not talking to anyone."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" I hit the palm of my hand to my forehead and slid it down my face.

"That is not what I mean." I said…trying to keep my patients, gritting my teeth in the process.

"Then what do you mean Ty?" She asked, while tilting her head to the side again and raised her eyebrows...she was playing a game… and it is driving me nuts.

"You know what I mean Ronny." I stated in frustration. "Why do you drive me so, so…insane!"

"Call it my superpower!" She said with a too sweet of a smile for the given situation.

"I'll give you a superpower…" I mutter under my breath as I continued to glare at her from the other side of the room.

She gave me a curious look, then looked at my pillow with curiosity, then leaned towards it and proceeded to pull something out from behind it. I reached out to stop her for a split second, but then freezed, knowing it would be a useless attempt to try to stop her, so instead I just balled my fingers in a ball in spite of my frustration, then brought my hand up to my head and combed my fingers through my hair. And there it was; she had pulled it out.

"You have a stuffed animal? It's so cute!" She proclaimed as she held a grey stuffed panda bear with a frayed yellow ribbon around its neck. I could feel my cheeks turn pink as she squeezed the panda, smiling broadly at me. _At least she isn't locked in her room right now. _I thought to myself as I walked over to her.

"No one was supposed to know about this…ever." I gave her a glare telling her that I was serious.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone…as long as you're nice to me!" she teased as she lightly elbowed me. I returned her long awaited smile, mostly because I couldn't hide it anymore. "So why **do **you have a stuffed animal?" She asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Well, my parents gave it to me when I was really, really little, and it's always just been more of just a safety net more than anything else. When I most feel weak, like right after the cave in, and while working for Moltar, I could always go to this thing here to remind me of home." I explained as I held up the panda bear. She just smiled back. "I know it didn't," I continued," but it almost like it gave me an extra boost of power, like an illusion."

"That's silly, how can a stuff animal give you power?" She asked, apparently finding my story quite amusing. "Don't think I'm making fun of because I'm not, I actually find it quite cute, I just think it's funny!" she explained quickly, realizing how her statement sounded.

"It's kind of like how a machine can make you weak." I said, hoping to turn the attention from me back to where it originally began…success! Her smile instantly fell and she turned her head away from me. "Ronny, is this why you have been avoiding us?" Her head just nodded up and down. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I imagined it. I placed my hand underneath her chin to force her face me. "Ronny, what did you just tell me a few seconds ago?"

"I think it's cute that you have a stuffed animal." She mumbled as she blushed slightly…I could help but smile a little bit at her comment.

"No, before that…"

"Oh, umm, how can a stuff animal give you power?" She asked shyly.

"Yes…it's true. There is no such thing as power **or** weakness. There are both illusions of each other, depending on the situation we find ourselves in." I tried to explain.

"Now you're sounding like Dax."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"How can it be true, what about, _Knowledge is power_,_ Power Corrupts. But Absolute Power is kind of neat,_ and _You see what power is-holding someone else's fear in your hand and showing it to them."_

"But you see the problem with two out of three of those quotes…they are about the evil kind of power, and that kind of power never succeeds in the end; it is really only an illusion for their weaknesses. It's like the cheerleaders in all of those movies you guys always take me too, they always act big and powerful, usually to cover up a weakness that they have. Does that make more sense?"

"I think so…" She still looks questionable and distressed though.

"Are you going to be ok…?" I asked. She let out a sigh…a common sign letting me know that what she was going to say was a 'no'.

"Yea…I think so."

"Here…" I handed here my panda bear. "just promise to take good care of it, okay?" I raised my eyebrows at her." She smiled back at me

"Promise and thanks Ty."

"Oh and you have to promise me to let me use you superpowers sometime…I need to get you back…" I said with an evil glare.

"Anytime Ty, anytime."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok, so this didn't turn out _anything_ like I wanted it to, but I needed to update so this is what you get…I hope you like it anyway…it'll work…Christmas is coming…I'm happy….well….I'm pretending….Oh how I need this break and how I need it badly! Please review! 


End file.
